The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound, particuarly an organosilicon compound having vinyl ether group and an alkoxy group attached directed to silicon atom which compound is useful as an intermediate material for potting, sealing, coating, etc. of electric and electronic parts, as well as a process for preparing such organosilicon compound.
Photocurable silicone composition have heretofore been used for potting, sealing, coating, etc. of electric and electronic parts. However, the photocurable silicone compositions which are presently known involve problems: for example, a photocuring reaction does not always proceed at a sufficiently high speed, or their curing mechanism is apt to be impaired by the oxygen in air. Further, in a shaded place where light such as ultraviolet light cannot reach, there remains an uncured portion.
Having made studies for obtaining a novel photocurable organopolysiloxane composition free of the above-mentioned problems of the prior art, the present inventors found out an intermediate affording an organopolysiloxane which is cured by both a moisture-curing mechanism and a photocuring mechanism. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a novel silicon compound capable of affording an cyanopolysiloxane useful in the foregoing uses.